villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Moriarty
Professor James Moriarty is the primary antagonist of the final original Sherlock Holmes story, "The Last Question." "The Napoleon of Crime," Moriarty is one of the most accomplished evil geniuses in fiction. Moriarty has been adapted into dozens of Sherlock Holmes spin-offs since his initial appearance and is a major player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings Everyone knew the illustrious and infamous name of Professor James Moriarty way back in the XIXth century Britain. His crimes lived in History as the most brilliant of their kind and his intellect was unreached by any man other than his life-long opponent Sherlock Holmes. His life starts were fairly ordinary and simple. Being brought up in a life of wealth and privilege, young James was soon educated by his conservative parents to have a very closed and cold outlook on life, as someone of his standard stood tall over the crowd. Their demands, however, would soon come to backfire after the young boy began to grow fascinated by the world of the Occult and crime, hearing of a doctor reanimating a corpse made of several people's body parts, the legendary Jack the Ripper and of a man making a deal with the devil and becoming the first Nosferatu. Seeking to learn more of the world and possibly to make himself remembered by something that was different to a person like him. He insisted on specializing in social studies and mathematics, which his parents ridiculed and rebuffed him for. He took little time to decide on what he'd do. Instead of smothering them with requests or trying to persuade them he simply...smothered them. A whole fortune at his display, he set forth to spread his reputation of brilliance and infamy to the world. At a certain point during his life, Moriarty began wondering on how things would come to enroll for him once the years began taking their tole on him. Of all things he could come to achieve with his brilliant mind, he lacked the skill and the ability to attain what every mortal man had sought since the beginning of time: immortality. The Professor would never come close to admitting that an undeniable fear of death took over his mind whenever he stood before the mirror of his home, noticing that time was starting to run out for him. He also came to understand that after so many years battling wits and tricks with Sherlock Holmes, he had grown quite attached to the world's greatest detective. If he was to reach the pinnacle of eternal life, he'd take Sherlock with him. They had once come to agree that life was like a game of chess; and now, more than never, Moriarty realized that his black king needed Sherlock's white knight to oppose him in the battlefield. The first means of coming close to his ultimate goal came in the form of a secret Occult cult that prowled around the forsaken unholy areas of Romania and Hungary, more specifically...Transylvania. James Moriarty stepped, fearless and determined into the soils of the demonic man known to the world as Count Dracula. The first meeting between the two men, however, was more than pleasant, as both shared an oddly similar view on life. The only particular difference between both men was that Dracula had nothing but time, while Moriarty's was running out. The Professor, however, made perfectly clear that he refused the "gift" of being turned by the infamous Count. If there was something that James Moriarty valued, it was honor, and he knew perfectly well Sherlock Holmes would never enroll in the life of a vampiric monster. It'd take the one thing that made the detective so interesting to fight with: his humanity. Albeit disappointed, Dracula conceded to Moriarty's preference, having seen the potential in the brilliant mind of the professor. Moriarty's eagerness to discover means of attaining new levels of consciousness sparked the interest of the Count, who, as expected, had another mean of giving Moriarty what his heart desired. Having dealt with the forces of darkness since his genesis, back in 1462, Dracula had come across a very promising young man known as Grigori Rasputin, who was just a young adult by the time the two masterminds had met each other. Dracula had all the power in the world, but Rasputin still had the most important thing for a ritual: a soul. Tracking down the young monk, the Count persuaded him into starting the ritual that would send Moriarty into the animated universe, his wish for immortality partly granted, as he'd age at a much slower rate. Finding himself wandering around a totally new world, Moriarty quickly discovered the advantages of being from the Live Action universe, and took little time in taking over a small area of Britain, his intellect once more allowing him to have his way with what he wanted. It was in one of his journey's across this new world to discover a mean of getting back to his home dimension and bringing Sherlock Holmes with him that he came across Moonscar Island. His charming nature, allied to his diabolical plans for both universes caught the attention of the island's "ruler", Miss Lenoir. Eventually, the two got quite close, yet Moriarty's more twisted nature, added on to the constant advances of Lenoir's associate Lena leaded to the criminal mastermind having an intimate night with the girl. Nine months later, a child was born. The next in the Moriarty legacy. The Professor, however, would never see his child, as Miss Lenoir, angered by his treachery, but still unable to let herself go of the interest and almost...sick devotion she had gone to develop for him forced Lena to partake in a demonic ritual, that in turn forced the girl to age at a much faster rate and killed her. But the goal was accomplished. The baby was sent to the realm his father had been born in. Attached to the child's crib she only left a note, informing the world of his parentage. He'd have the most miserable childhood, a perfect punishment for his father's treachery to her. Moriarty was quick to deduce who and what did the atrocious act to Lena and had deprived him of his child, but for some reason, we was not too fazed by it. Many years had passed, and he had come to accept that Sherlock would be nothing more than an old man by then...and that we would have also probably died. His whole purpose for leaving a real was shattered...and he felt free of everything that kept him binded to whatever moral code he had left. Lenoir would pay, in time. Simply because she dared to think of herself as a higher being in comparison to him. But that'd come later...her ritual was still very useful. After laying waste to the animated world, The Professor would be coming home to finish the job... Playing Favorites As part of a study of the occult, Moriarty invites both Anthony Romulus and Simone Lenoir to his mansion; the professor is fully aware that Romulus is a werewolf and Lenoir a werecat. No sooner do the two transform than does Moriarty reveal his bias. As Romulus lunges at Lenoir, Moriarty pushes a pylon into Romulus and electrifies it. Romulus, electrocuted, falls from a fatal height. New Levels of Villainy Professor Moriarty meets up with Dracula, disguised as Dr. Alucard. The two pair up in order to unleash an even more powerful evil unto the world. In order for their plan to succeed, the two must make their way to the live-action realm. To prepare for this, Moriarty and Dracula set up Myotismon to be the new leader of the Legion of Darkness. This enrages several of the members, including Vlad Plasmius. Plasmius later attacks Moriarty while he is making the final preparations for the shift. Moriarty sends a robot after his foe, but Plasmius destroys it with little effort. Knowing himself outclassed, Moriarty sets up his lair to self-destruct and fires a smoke bomb at Plasmius. While Plasmius blows the smoke away, Moriarty takes the chance to make his escape. Moriarty later meets up with Dracula, and the two make their way to the live-action realm. The only condition: Miss Lenoir's soul is used as the energy source for the shift. When the two arrive, they are greeted by Moriarty's son, Jim. Leading In the Shadows Professor Moriarty helps Dracula and his son expand the Legion of Darkness to the live-action realm. Personally, the Professor hires Colonel William Tavington to eliminate the dark witch, Lady Von Tassle. Tavington ends up losing his hand and the battle. As the new Legion assembles, Professor Moriarty schemes with Dracula and new operative Rasputin as to the unleashing of "Project Ragnarok." CrushedCategory:Villains As the Legion of Darkness expands and makes ready for Project Ragnarok, Professor Moriarty considers himself out of harm's way. This proves to be folly, as Captain Hook, the new identity of the injured Tavington, and Mordred track him down. Wanting revenge, Hook lunges at Moriarty with a headbutt. A more experienced boxer, Moriarty anticipates the blow and punches Hook in the face. Mordred then attacks, using his telekinesis to collapse a small tower on top of Moriarty. Moriarty survives, only to see Hook ready to kill him. Fortunately, Dracula intercedes and saves his life, leading Hook to kill Mordred in the battle. While Hook and Dracula duel from afar, Professor Moriarty scrapes himself back up. Movies Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Movie Villains Category:Movies Villains War Category:Professor Moriarity Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Major Players Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pages with Origins